¿Me has embrujado?
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Con el publico hay que ganarselos con hermosa ilusiones, con magia que les roben sonrisas y ovaciones. Mas hay que temer cuidado, el artista de la ilusion puede robarte algomas que eso... HarexOC


**Espectaculo**

Habia pasado meses desde que el mundo de los monstruos se libero de la tirania de Moo; Holly habia recuperado a su padre y tanto ella como Genki y los demas pensaron que todo seria calma y sin malda por el mundo. Pero siempre habra gente malvada y avariciosa que querra robar esos momentos de paz.

Uno de esos sucesos ocurrio asi.

Aunque estaban repletos de riquezas internas como su amistad y sus avenuras que siempre recordaban habia un tipo de riqueza que carecia... La monetaria. Asi que, por el norte saliendo del pueblo de Holly, Genki y los demas iban a una pequeña ciudad a participar en los torneos de monstruos por los premios en oros. Pero no siempre estaban en suerte al entrar...

Genki:(mirando las cartas de mosntruos permitidos.) Mmm... Vaya, ninguno de vuestra especie esta en la categoria de hoy.

Suezo:¿Que, otra vez? xp ¡Pero si llevamos asi dias, y no nos queda dienro para comer...!

Mochii: ...Chiii...-_-

Golem: Podemos ir a casa de Holly.

Genki: No lo se... Es que esta tan a gusto con su padre...

Tigre: Seriamos una molestia.

Suezo:(reacciona a eso)¡¿Pero que dices? Si somos casi como su familia, ¡y mucho mas yo!

Genki:¡Pero es su padre de quien estamos hablando!(se encara hacia Suezo)¡Por fin puede pasarse todo el tiempo con el, despues de todo lo que le ha pasado!

Suezo:¡Pero aun asi...!

GROWL!

El sonido de sus tripas le enmudecio a todos mientras se ruborizaban un poco. Por fin, la liebre marron rompe el silencio con aires de grandeza.

Hare: Bueno, si podemos conseguir dienro luchado, pasemos al plan B!

¿Cual era el plan B?

En una caja de madera, Suezo Golem y Hare estab llamando la atencion de la gente que pasaba paseando con el clasico truco de magia que empleaban en el pasado.

Hare:¡Damas y Caballeros, no se lo pierdan!¡Ante ustedes el increible Suezo que desaparece!

Con una manta verde el monstruo de piedra cubria al amarillo. Susurro muy bajito ''Teletransporte'' y con una luz rosada Golem retiraba la manta. Genki, Mochi y Tigre finjian ser espectadores para llamar la atencion.

Genki:¡QUE PASADA!

Mochi:¡CHIII!¡!

Por mucho que finjian la gente solo miraba de reojo y pasaba sin tirar ni una moneda. Hare se acerca un poco a ellos susurrandoles.

Hare: Oye, intentad emocionarlos mas, que tiene que parecer un gran show... ¡Sobre todo tu Tigre!

Tigre: Este truco ya se lo saben todos.

Hare:¡No todos! Habra alguien quien no...

Tigre: Lo que pasa es que ya no tienes mas estupidas ideas.

Hare:(se encara contra Tigre mosqueado)¿¡Que dices?

Mientra los dos se peaban y Genki y los demas intentaban calmar la situacion, un hombre con traje humilde se situa a un lado cerca de ellos, a unos dos metros. Deja en ese sitio un sombrero de copa decorado con una cinta fucsia boca arriba. Carraspea fuerte mente. Y aun mas, y aun mas. Muy estridentemente, tanto que paro a varias personas e incluso paro aquella pelea.

Suezo:(sale de su escondite) No le vendria mal una pastilla de menta...

El hombre paro y acerco su mano en el agujero del sombrero. Una mano peluda sale y le agarra, el hombre tira de una vez y sale del sombrero una figura blanca mucho mas grange que el sombrero. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos! La figura cojio el sombrero y se lo coloco en su cabeza; era una monstrua de la especie de Hare, su pelaje era muy palido y grisaceo en la zona del pecho barriga y mofletes, con una pajarilla fucsia en el cuello y sus ojos eran brillantemente rojizos. El hombre por fin hablo con una voz estridente pero grave.

Hombre: Damas y caballeros, El Circo de ILusia ha llegado a las afueras de la ciudad. Les invitamos a todos a venir a disfrutar de nuestros fascinates espectaculos, con nuestros mejores artistas, los payasos mas divertidos y por supuesto de nuestra mayor estrella: La Magica SpellHare!

La coneja cruzo sus brazos, chasqueo los dedos y de sus manos una pequeña explosion surgio y aparecio dos ramilletes de flores y rosas que arranco aplausos de la gente. Incluso de Genki y de Mochi. Hare aun estaba perplejo, pero cambio su cara por la de indignacion.

Hare:¡Pero bueno si estabamos antes!

Genki: Pero el truco del sombrero ha sido impresionante.

Mochi:¡Impresionante, chi!

Hare:(se cruza de brazos)Hump! Me gustaria ver un truco mejor que ese... Esta claro que es solo un truco.

Un carraspeo surgio. SpellHare estaba acercandose a la liebre marron con una expresion poco amigable.

SpellHare: Perdona, pero lo que yo hago no son ''trucos''. Es magia, y de la verdadera!

Hare:(Hare mantenia su expresion de sarcastico hacia la monstrua albina) Es lo que todos los ilusionistas dicen. Tu truco es simplemente un efecto optico. ¿Y las flores? un truquito de humo, nada mas.

SpellHare:(encarnaba una ceja mientras señalaba al Suezo) Y lo dice el quien intenta vendernos un truco de desaparicion con el ataque del teletransporte... (aquello le dio a Hare fuerta, al igual que aSuezo y los demas) Patetico ¿no?

Hare empezaba a temblar de enojo hacia aquella descarada. Esta se vuelve hacia el publico. El hombre iba repartiendo panfletos del circo mientras que la liebre pedia un poco mas de espacio para seguir con su pequeño espectaculo.

SpellHare: ¡Esperemos que vengan a vernos actuar! Antes de irnos una ultima muestra de la magia que podran apreciar.(se quita el sombrero mostrando el inerior al publico, mostrando que no habia nada en el.) Y ahora...

Hare:¿Que, vas a sacar un conejo de la chistera?(fue interrumpida por el sarcasmo de aquel monstruo) Esta muy visto ¿no?

Genki: Oye Hare ya basta no?

Suezo: Si, que es bastante buena.

Hare paso de los comentarios de sus amigos. SpellHare metio su mano en el sombrero... Y cada vez mas. Todo su brazo estaba metido en el. Lo sacudio un poco, parecia que estaba manca de hombro hacia abajo.

SpellHare: Me gustaria que saliera un voluntario.(varias personas levantaban las manos, Mochi la lenvantaba con energia mienra emitia su Chi particular) ¿Que tal ese Mochi?

Alegre se acerca hacia la liebre. Esta le indica a que tirase de la chistera a la de tres.

1...

2...

3!

Al ver como Mochi tiraba de la chistera, de repente Hare sintio una rapida presion corta en el cuello que casi le ahogaba. Se llevo la mano al cuello, ¡noto que algo faltaba!

SpellHare:(con una sonrisa misteriosa) ...No he podido sacar un conejo del la chistera, pero...(alza la mano mostrando un pañuelo rojo, ¡el de Hare!)...¡algo he sacado no?

De nuevo, caras asombradas y aplausos. Y mientras Hare con la expresion palida y confuso.''¿¡Como pudo hacer eso?'' No paraba de preguntarse.

Cuando la gente se iba y SpellHare se marchaba con su ayudante el conejo marron la llamo parandola del camino.

Hare:¡Oye tu! ... ¿Se puede saber como lo has echo? ¡No es posible que cojieras mi pañuelo a la distancia de dos metros que...!

SpellHare: Magia.(aquella interrupcion paro en seco la s palabras de Hare) Y ya esta, Magia.(lo repitio con una sonrisa picara)

Hare:(su rostro se hincho de rojo irritado)¡Al menos devuelveme el pañuelo!

SpellHare:¿Oh?(aun lo tenia en su mano ademas de varias flores pequeñas)¿Esto?

Hare:¡Si, ese!(extiende la mano para que se la diese)¡Ya puedes ir devolviendomelo...!

Esperaba que se lo diese en la mano, pero se sorprendio: La liebre blanca se lo estaba poniendo en su cuello atandolo de frente. En ese contro instante tenia su cara muy cerca la de el; sin razon aparence aquellos ojos brillante le puso nervioso y le sonrojo las mejillas.

Con una simple sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y corrio alcanzando al hombre que venia con ella. Hare se quedo muy quieto durante un momento, y se sacudio la cabeza; al hacerlo noto que tenia algo entre los plieges del pañuelo. Era un papel bien doblado. Lo desplego, era uno de esos panfletos del Circo al que estaba anunciando; lo dio la vuelta y habia un mensaje en el.

''VENDEDOR DE TRUCOS CUTRES''

En aquel momento, su asco hacia SpellHare volvio en un click.


End file.
